


Обмелевшие реки

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [5]
Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, First Time, History, M/M, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Измученный бессонницей Кит Марло вспоминает о том, что Уилл ему кое-чем обязан. Время действия затерялось в таймлайне первых серий.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Обмелевшие реки

Кувшин опустел, очаг погас. Кит кутался в халат, пытаясь согреться, и поджимал под себя босые ноги. Как ни старался он задвинуть наглухо портьеры, чтобы не знать, как дни и ночи сменяют друг друга, все равно сквозь узкую щель в багряном бархате просочился свет утра – жидкий, как кровь святоши. Он пролился на широкий стол, блеснул в лужицах вина, что пятнали благородный дуб, и выставил в полном бесстыдстве листы бумаги – испачканные чернилами или вовсе пустые, в ярости измятые и еще нетронутые.

Когда бледный луч добрался до чернильницы, и ее содержимое жирно заблестело в хрустальном ложе, Кит сдался. Бесплодная ночь иссякла, так же как иссякло вино в кувшине, оставив после себя лишь тошноту, как прогорел табак в трубке, оставив горечь на губах. Кит пальцами загасил свечу, поднялся с кресла — жесткого пыточного ложа, которое он сам избрал, чтобы наказать себя за поэтическую немоту — и ступил босиком на ледяной пол.

В этой каменной зале он провел почти безвылазно последние несколько ночей. Высокими сводами и полутемными нишами она напоминала просторную пещеру, в которую натащили мебель — добротную, но разношерстную — и развесили по стенам ковры.

Кит прошел в одну из ниш, где на стене висело зеркало. Факел не горел, но все же в мутном стекле Кит увидел свое отражение от талии до бледного лица с провалами рта и глаз. Зеркало было старым, амальгама потускнела, время проело в ней каверны, и Кит показался себе призраком, отмеченным проклятием. Он провел рукой по груди, исчерченной письменами татуировок, пальцы скользнули под левый сосок и остановились напротив сердца, прилежно исполнявшего свою работу.

Ощутив пальцами его натужное биение, Кит вспомнил любопытный фолиант из библиотеки мастера Ди. Подробнейшие наставления в некромансии содержались под переплетом из мягкой кожи. «Телячьей», — сказал алхимик, изогнув губы в змеиной улыбке, которая намекала на неискренность его слов. В книге были сведения об именах и повадках злых духов, рецепты дурных зелий, способы наведения проклятий, и Кит листал ее со смесью жадного любопытства, брезгливости и скепсиса. Особенно ему запомнилась глава с удивительно подробными рисунками устройства человеческого сердца. В ней говорилось о том, что зелье из сердца утопленника погружает в черную меланхолию, сердце самоубийцы навлекает неудачу, сердце старухи помогает навести чахотку, а сердце пьяницы лихорадку, так что Кит тогда начал примерять и прикидывать, на что годятся сердца друзей и знакомцев. На что годится его собственное?

Какие силы откроются, если заполучишь сердце поэта? Да и есть ли в нем настоящая сила? Стоило смолкнуть волшебному голосу, под чью диктовку золотые колокола дактиля и медные колокола ямба ложились на страницы, что осталось? Пригоршня пустозвонства и дурной нрав. Тщеславие, жадность и зависть.

Уж не от зависти ли затих голос, что пел Киту с юности? Не от ревности ли к чужой восходящей звезде? Он всегда думал, что, сколько бы грехов за ним не водилось – зависть не из их числа. А может, его чувство превосходства никогда не испытывали по-настоящему.

Кит встречал более грязных развратников, более блестящих придворных и более ловких шпионов, и фехтовальщиков искуснее себя, но титул великого драматурга достался ему легко. Поэтов, равных себе, Кит не встречал. Он заставил Лондон содрогнуться и загудеть, запеть новыми голосами, подражая ему, Кристоферу Марло. Ему не было равных… До сих пор. То, чего он не видел в других, ни в Грине, ни в бедолаге Киде, ни в плодовитом Лодже, Кит почуял в Шекспире с первых же строк, прочтенных в пыльном закулисье Театра. То, что метило самого Кита, что он нес, как пригоршню углей в руках, как мать — больное дитя, как смертельную опухоль в теле.

Поэтому он без тени сомнения бросил человеческую жизнь в пасть разъевшегося уродца – порождения грязной изнанки блистательного узора, что усердно ткали политики и царедворцы маленькой славной страны. Кровавая жертва была принесена ради блеснувшего в грязном лондонском небе шекспировского таланта, и Кит словно ждал чего-то взамен… Но чего? Чего желал великий Кит Марло от Уилла Шекспира, неотесанного деревенщины, автора нескольких еще не гениальных, но многообещающих пьес?

Вопрос подхлестнул Кита, как нетерпеливый всадник подхлестывает измученную клячу. Апатия, рожденная многими ночами – бессонными и бесплодными – отхлынула, сменилась бодростью, которая зазвенела в теле, как звенит перетянутая струна, готовая лопнуть и рассечь лютнисту пальцы.

Кит встряхнулся, взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступени. Слугу будить не стал, выхватил из сундука чистое белье и бриджи. Халат полетел прочь и свернулся у стены, блеском пунцового шелка напоминая кусок мяса. Кит накинул рубаху, надел чулки, и, завязывая на ходу тесемки на поясе бриджей, спустился вниз. Отыскал у дверей дублет, ругаясь от нетерпения, натянул сапоги и в лихорадочной, самому непонятной спешке выскользнул из дома через черный ход.

***

Его тут же объяли плотная влага и густые запахи лондонского утра, среди которых тонким ручейком сочился жизнерадостный аромат пекущегося хлеба.

Стояла тишина, даже колотушек ночной стражи уже не было слышно. Кит пересек крошечный двор, миновал арку, а вывернув с узких проулков на улицу пошире, стрельнул глазами, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не подкарауливал его на выходе из дома, но никого не заметил. В межвременье между ночью и утром даже ищейки тайной службы старались урвать немного сна, не спали только любовники и поэты. И пекари, усмехнулся Кит, ловя ноздрями хлебный дух и вспоминая, как давно он ел в последний раз.

Лабиринт грязных, узких и пустых улиц привел его к старой двухэтажной развалюхе, где красотка Молл сдавала дешевейшие и паршивейшие в Лондоне комнаты, в одной из которых поселился Шекспир.

Входная дверь оказалась заперта, и, не желая шуметь, Кит обошел дом кругом, перепрыгивая жирно поблескивающие лужи. Вдоль второго этажа тянулась деревянная галерея. На нее Кит и вскарабкался, цепляясь за ветхие доски, а с галереи проскользнул в коридор и отыскал комнату Уилла, расположение которой вызнал еще пару недель назад: так, просто на случай.

Кит стукнул в дверь пару раз костяшками пальцев и оперся рукой о стену, обшитую занозистыми досками. Кошачье воровское восхождение его обессилило. Взбудораженность, что придала ногам резвости и принесла Кита сюда, разлетелась вдребезги, как разбивается о камень драгоценный фарфор. Тело и разум вспомнили, что Кит неделю не спал и почти не ел, то подхлестывая уснувшее вдохновение вином и табаком, то бичуя себя за никчемность и безмыслие. Ощутив слабость в коленях и подступающую к горлу тошноту, он привалился к косяку

Дверь, в которую Кит стучал, распахнулась. Свет плеснул в лицо, но перед взглядом Кита заплясала черная вуаль, и сколько он ни силился рассмотреть сквозь нее лицо Уилла, смог уловить только удивленное движение бровей.

— Кит Марло! Выглядишь так, будто готов рухнуть без чувств у меня на пороге.

Кит хотел ответить колкостью, но в ушах поднялся мелодичный звон — то ли ангельский хор, то ли феи звали сплясать в хоровод.

— Эй! – донесся сквозь серебристые колокольчики встревоженный голос.

Прохладная ладонь потрепала по щеке, дурнота немного отступила, Кита ухватили за плечо и втянули за дверь.

Он обвел комнату помутневшим взглядом. Нетронутая постель, маленький стол, хлипкая табуретка. Масляная лампа еще горела на столе, между листов бумаги, но молоко утреннего света уже лилось между редких прутьев оконной решетки, и обреченный огонек мерцал и таял.

Кит перевел взгляд на Шекспира, рассмотрел его наконец, удивленного и одетого вовсе не для постели. Увидел красноту век и тень усталости на лице. Уилл тоже провел бессонную ночь. Интересно, такую же ли бесплодную? Кит прошел к столу и взял один из листов, покрытый рядами стройных строк, под ним был еще один, и еще. Строки бежали одна за другой, как волны прибоя, но, когда Кит попробовал читать, смысл от него ускользнул. Он уронил листы обратно на стол, развернулся к Уиллу. Тот следил за ним, но прочесть выражение его лица Кит тоже не смог.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Уилл. — Ты пьян или болен?

— И то и другое. Пьян от злости и болен от тоски, — Кит оперся рукой о стол, нечаянно толкнув плошку с тлеющим фитильком. Огонек мигнул и разгорелся вновь. — Ты тогда верно подметил — я обезрыбел. Обмелел, как мелеет Темза в отлив, открывая грязное, поросшее мерзостью дно.

Откровенность принесла Киту странное облегчение, в комнате словно стало светлее. Или это просто разгорался день.

— За отливом всегда приходит прилив, — сказал Уилл, — и вода возвращается. Ведь так?

Кит дернул уголком рта.

— Так ты не только поэт и перчаточник, но еще и натурфилософ. Или рыбак.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Тебе нет равных. Вчера я перечитывал твоего «Тамерлана»…

Кит хмыкнул:

— И что же? — и тут же пожалел, что спросил.

Глаза Уилла загорелись, и он пустился в рассуждения, препарируя гармонию пьесы, как врач-безбожник краденый труп. Его наблюдения были чертовски точны, но не новы — Аристотеля Уилл не читал. Разглагольствования нагнали на Кита скуку, усталость вновь сдавила виски и, словно юродивый на паперти, затянула унылую песню. Кит отвечал невпопад и развлекал себя, разглядывая ямку на виске под крутым завитком волос. Она то опадала, то набухала, когда Уилл говорил.

«Он умен и талантлив, но простодушен, — вдруг подумал Кит. – Что, если я ошибся в нем? Если проблеск гения в строках, еще не отточенных мастерством, лишь случайность? Бесовская шутка».

— Ты не слушаешь, — заметил Уилл.

Кит кивнул.

— Ты странный человек, — покачал головой Уилл. – Во всяком можно разглядеть типаж – вот плут, вот развратник, вот комедиант, вот святоша, а вот простак, но ты не похож ни на кого.

— Само собой, - усмехнулся Кит.

Уилл подошел близко, чтобы говорить совсем тихо.

— Если ты, как говорят, отказался от бога, то что теперь там, где был бог?

Он поднес руку к груди Кита, словно указывая на то место, которое, по его мнению, теперь пустует.

Кит усмехнулся.

— Вот это уже интереснее. Только что, если нам врут, когда говорят, что человек сосуд, который нужно заполнить. Что если он – искра, которая вспыхивает между ничто и ничто, и все, что ему доступно — гореть так ярко, чтобы все вокруг слепли.

Он взял Уилла за плечи, приблизил лицо к его лицу и шепнул:

— Чувствуешь, как от жара пламени натягивается кожа?

Уилл отпрянул, словно его и правда обожгло.

— Да, — выдохнул он. – Да, я чувствую.

Кит ощутил злое веселье, которое всегда заставляло его вонзать зубы в самую плоть жизни.

— Боишься, что тебе опалит крылышки? – спросил он, усмехаясь прямо в широко распахнутые глаза. – Боишься. Вот почему ты сбежал, когда я предложил тебе весь мир и себя вместе с ним.

— В обмен на мою бессмертную душу, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Так вот чего испугался бедный благочестивый дурачок, — протянул Кит. — Святые отцы слишком заморочили ему голову…

Колкости были не первого сорта, в иной день Кит мог бы ужалить куда больнее, но у Уилла от злости затрепетали ноздри и потемнели глаза. Кит почувствовал, что губы расплываются в широкой улыбке.

— Я сегодня немного устал, и ставки будут пониже, — шепнул он. – Так что не бойся, трусишка.

Уилл перехватил его руки, дернул на себя, и накинулся на его рот так, словно хотел выпить, высосать из Кита бесовское умение выплавлять из слов булавки, шила и ножи. Кит и правда лишился дара речи. Его повело, и пришлось вцепиться в Уилла, прильнуть всем телом, которое тяжелело и наливалось жаром похоти. Уилл сжал его волосы в горсти, потянул, пригибая голову, так что от сладкой боли по хребту побежали мурашки.

Кит просунул ладонь между их тесно прижатыми друг к другу бедрами и накрыл пах Уилла. Жадные любопытные пальцы изучали набухающую плоть, а в голове тяжело, как рыба, плеснулась мысль, что аппетиты его и правда поумерились: хотел сердце и душу, а сегодня и член подойдет. В ушах снова шумело, но не от слабости, а от ревущей крови. Кит сжал пальцы, безжалостно стиснул, повел ладонью вверх-вниз. Уилл оторвался от его губ, хватая воздух ртом, шепнул:

— Кит…— поймал взглядом взгляд. – Туда…

Он потянул Кита к нише в стене, на грубо сколоченную деревянную кровать, ту, на которой он любился с малышкой Элис, и с женой, доброй католичкой Энн Шекспир.

— Нет. Здесь.

Неизвестно, когда его стали смущать чужие постели, но лучше уж стол, на котором Уилл пишет свои чертовы стихи. Кит сбросил руки, которые бестолково и нетерпеливо тискали спину, и стал раздеваться. Дублет и ремень полетели на пол, и Кит дернул пряжку на голенище сапога. Никто не выглядит грациозно, балансируя на одной ноге и стаскивая сапог, но, когда Кит взглянул из-под упавших на лицо волос, Уилл стоял, застыв как Лотова жена, а его глаза следили за Китом с таким изумлением и восторгом, словно созерцали танец фей. Сам он даже тесемок на штанах не коснулся. Кит фыркнул, отшвырнул сапог. Дальше дело пошло быстрее.

— Пробовал когда-нибудь? – спросил Кит.

Уилл только мотнул головой, и схватил его как есть, в одном неснятом чулке и расхристаной рубашке, сразу зашарил жаркими ладонями по бедрам и ягодицам, подтолкнул на стол. Кит отпихнул бумаги, смахнул прочь чернильницу – перевернется, зальет написанное. Уилл поймал его за подбородок и поцеловал.

— Не бойся, — усмехнулся Кит ему в губы, — ты в умелых руках.

Он притушил фитилек в глиняной плошке, подцепил пальцами топленый жир и смял скользкий комок в ладони. Другой рукой дернул Уилла за пояс.

— Снимай.

Медленно, словно опутанный чарами, Уилл расстегнул пряжку и развязал тесемки на штанах, а когда Кит обхватил его ладонью, закусил губу так, что побелела прихваченная зубами кожа. Он только жмурился, пока Кит водил вдоль подрагивающего ствола, размазывая жир.

В содомской любви Уилл и в самом деле не смыслил. Кит, как следует смазав, направил его в себя, он застонал сквозь сомкнутые губы, крепко схватил Кита за бедра, втолкнулся на всю длину. Кит вскрикнул. Из-за стены ему ответил возмущенный возглас:

— Охренели, шелудивые греховодники. Дьявол вас забери.

Уилл замер и зашептал:

— Прости… Я не хотел…

Он попытался отстраниться, но Кит сжал коленями его бедра и глубоко задышал, позволяя саднящему жару растечься по телу.

— Конечно, хотел, — прохрипел он.

По шее скользнул поцелуй.

— Не хотел делать больно.

Уилл прижал его к себе и стал гладить по волосам, словно пытаясь утешить. Кит засмеялся. Давно с ним не обращались так бережно. Он любил жестко, на грани, и все, с кем он делил постель, его вкусы знали, но эта нежность оказалась приятной. И ощущение, что его насадили на раскаленный вертел, сменялось тягучим удовольствием, и Кит уже покачивал бедрами, чтобы разжечь его сильнее.

— Давай, — шепнул он, прикрывая глаза, — давай.

Ладони Уилла забрались под рубашку и скользнули к покрытой испариной пояснице, он отстранился и толкнулся снова, и еще раз, осторожными, короткими движениями. Слишком бережно, слишком медленно.

— Быстрей.

Кит стукнул его пяткой, подгоняя, как нетерпеливый ездок подгоняет лошадь, откинулся на жесткий и шаткий стол, вцепился в края столешницы, и позволил мерному и сильному прибою наслаждения играть с собой, приподнимаясь и опускаясь ему навстречу. Уилл смотрел из-под ресниц, и его взгляд темнел, и плыл, и проникал под кожу.

— Быстрей, — Кит жмурился от удовольствия. – Давай. Признай, ты ведь еще в своем богом забытом Стратфорде мечтал отыметь Кристофера Марло.

— Мечтал, но не… — Уилл запнулся, выдохнул со стоном и зашептал, — это так… Domine Jesu, nobis debita nostra...

Кит подавился смехом.

— Ты — ах! — библию цитируешь? Цитируй хоть к месту!

Он облизал ладонь, опустил между ног и начал двигать ей в такт сотрясающим его толчкам

— К месту? – бессмысленно переспросил Уилл, скользя взглядом вслед за ладонью Кита.

Кит с выдохом-стоном на каждую паузу, продекламировал «Ama, Et Fac Quod Vis»:

— «Молчишь ли ты — молчи по любви, вопиешь ли — вопи по любви; наказывай по любви, по любви щади».

Уилл взглянул ему в глаза – одурманенный, раскрасневшийся, совершенно сбитый с толку. Кит рассмеялся бы, если бы мог, но смог только простонать:

— Из Августина, ааа, Блаженного…

Ему хотелось процитировать еще «кто полон любви, исполнен самим Богом», но Уилл перехватил его бедро, упер другую руку в стол, толкнулся под новым углом, и стало совсем хорошо. От удовольствия занемели губы, и слова рассыпались на слоги и звуки, которые звенели колокольцами – медными, серебряными, золотыми. Кит закричал в голос, и губы Уилла и его безжалостный язык заткнули ему рот. Все внутри дрогнуло, тело сковало наслаждение, и белая мгла заволокла взгляд.

Когда она отступила, Кит стоял, вцепившись в чьи-то плечи, и было не важно в чьи, только бы кто-то крепко удерживал еще дрожащее, отяжелевшее тело. Потом дрожь отступила, Кит убрал с талии руки Уилла и отстранился. Тот схватился за пояс штанов.

— Ты… Все в порядке?

Кит задрал подбородок и произнес:

— Весьма не дурно.

Внутри саднило, бедра были липкими, но та опустошенность, которую приносит плотское соитие, подействовала на него умиротворяюще. Он вытер ладони о рубашку и стал одеваться – натянул бриджи, отыскал второй чулок. Ноги едва держали, так что пришлось сесть на пол.

Уилл застегнулся и, потирая ладонью шею, смотрел, как Кит натягивает сапоги. Ни раскаяния, ни смущения на его лице не было, скорее растерянность. Кит расправился с последней пряжкой и зевнул во весь рот. Подняться на ноги представлялось непосильной задачей, и когда Уилл, заметив его заминку, протянул ему руку, Кит с благодарностью ухватился за нее. Встал, пошатнулся.

— Сколько ты не спал? – спросил Уилл.

Кит махнул рукой. Он и сам не помнил.

— Я уступлю тебе постель на несколько часов. Отдохни.

— Уилл Шекспир, — усмехнулся Кит – уложи в свою постель гадюку, и ты будешь в большей безопасности.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Не поздно ли об этом вспоминать? А у тебя такой вид, словно твоя измученная голова не сумеет договориться с ногами. Ты уверен, что не свалишься по дороге домой?

Киту вдруг стало зябко и он принялся застегивать дублет на все пуговицы.

— «Не в воле идущего давать направление стопам своим», — сказал он. — Глупее не придумаешь, а? Не волнуйся, я всегда прихожу туда, куда хочу.

— Тогда выбирай цель с мудростью.

Кит засмеялся, толкнул плечом плечо Уилла и склонился к его уху, уловив запах здорового тела, пота и любовных утех. Искушение остаться, воспользоваться чужой постелью и чужим теплом плеснулось в груди и отхлынуло.

— Я уже сказал, что сегодня ставки были не высоки, — проговорил он. — Ни души, ни сердца я не просил.

Уилл вздернул уголки губ в лукавой усмешке.

— Член тебе доверять, пожалуй, спокойнее, чем душу.

— Да пошел ты, — усмехнулся Кит. — И не забудь, Шекспир, ты мне все еще должен.

Уилл кивнул, но больше ничего не ответил.

Кит вышел из комнаты. В коридоре старые доски тут и там отвечали скрипом даже его легким шагам.

Дверь «Головы Кабана» уже отперли. Кит вышел на улицу и окунулся в пеструю, похмельную толпу утреннего Лондона, которая закружила и загудела вокруг него шумливым разноголосьем, и Кит, как никогда сильно, ощутил свою чуждость этому просторечному гулу. Он словно плыл над улицей, голова казалась легкой и совершенно пустой, по телу разливались слабость и истома, и Кит понял, что, по крайней мере, на сегодня бессонница отступит, нужно только добраться до постели. 


End file.
